


That Damn Swede

by Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: Bunny Girl, Comedy, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Egg Hunt, F/F, Old Hollywood - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, actress, bunny - Freeform, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine
Summary: Its Easter Saturday and time for fun with easter eggs





	That Damn Swede

I never would get used to arriving home to go to bed just as the sun was starting its daily climb of the Californian sky. Already it was sweltering as I stepped out of the car and with a yawn made my way to the front door and unlocked it before going straight into the bedroom and flopping onto the bed still fully clothed. A night spent filming, doing take after take, repeating the same lines not only gets tedious after awhile but tiring as well. Giving another yawn as I kicked off first one shoe then the other I felt a smile spread across my face as Jean, my lover, caressed a hand over my back before kissing my neck and reaching around my front to help me undress. Despite the hour, his touch, as usual, had me gasping for me so it was no surprise that the already late hour was, by the time we’d finished, so late the sun was already blazing in the morning sky. 

Yawning and cuddling into Jean I fell into a steady slumber, until being rudely woken by the screeching and cawing of what sounded like a thousand birds..closely followed by that damn Swede’s voice calling to one of them: “Chunky you leave Feathers alone, you hear me?”. Jumping awake again I sat upright, my eyes glaring as I thought of my little handgun. Throwing off the covers I wrapped my robe around myself as I spoke over my shoulder, “Get me my gun”.

 

Jean though kept on snoring even as I huffed and threw a pillow at him before whirling and stomping out of the room then down the staircase from the balcony into the garden, the rain only adding to my black mood. So intent was that damned Swede next door in feeding her feathered friends that she didn't hear my footsteps along the garden path until I spoke; “Must you feed these damn birds so early every morning?! Make them shut up or I’ll use them for target practice!”

 

Popping her head over the fence Greta gave me a self-righteous angered look; “I don’t care vhat you say, they have to eat. It’s not as bad as having to listen to you moaning like a common hora at two am!”. Indignantly I stared at her for a moment, I didn’t need to speak to her language to work out what that word meant! Popping my own head over the fence I glared at the brunette who was now back on the grass offering seeds to the birds again, “At least I get paid for my talents”.

 

Turning on my heel I stormed back into the house and went straight back to bed, not caring for the moment that my robe and hair were wet through. Going into the bedroom I stripped again and turned to get back into bed when I realised Jean had sprawled across the middle of the bed on his back and was snoring so loud it sounded like one of those steam engines was arriving. Poking his arm furiously I got him to surrender some of the bed and slipped back into the warm spot he had left.

 

Not five minutes later, or so it seemed, I was woken abruptly by Maria bouncing up and down on my stomach, “Mama Mama, get up, it's the egg hunt today”. Muttering I laid down again and put an arm over my eyes only for her to seize it and tug while whining “You promised..”. She was right, I had promised her I would take her this year. Looking at her again I feigned a delighted smile then nodded and told her to go get dressed while I got dressed too. 

It was going to be a long day!

 

Hauling myself out of bed and re-making it over the still prone form of Jean snoring loudly I turned and almost tripped over my own shoe where it had landed that morning. Muttering about that damned Swede I left the room hopping as my toes throbbed from the impact and got ready quickly for a change, though all I really wanted was sleep. For once the morning passed peacefully enough with Maria only having lost one shoe instead of both them. Eventually, we got to the park where the egg hunt was being held. Giving a sigh of relief as I could relax now while she ran off to find the eggs I was about to get out of the car when I felt her put something on my head. Turning to look at her she grinned cheekily, told me not to take them off then ran off with the semicircle of her friends gathered outside the car. Looking in my pocket mirror before getting out I nearly screamed. Bunny ears!!

 

Oh god, could this day get any worse?

Walking over to the seating area I smiled and nodded and made chit chat with the other parents until I could find myself a spot and settled there with my cigarette for company. Relaxing as I gazed over at the trees and plants I took another puff of my cigarette then choked as I saw my next door neighbour looking as fresh and cool as a cucumber going round the egg hunt with a boy a little older than Maria.

 

That damn Swede, interrupts my sleep than has the gall to look as fresh as a daisy! 

Making a pfft sound in my throat I glanced around then froze; Salka Vertal, my arch enemy was here and looking like a million dollars of course. Looking round to see if Maria had finished I nearly fell off my seat, my daughter was being helped to get an egg by the boy GG was taking around.. Salka’s son! 

I was wrong, this Easter Saturday started off bad and has gotten worse as the day goes on.

 

Seeing the two brunettes select a table, with the children in tow, I stubbed out my cigarette and got up to get my daughter, we would have lunch elsewhere today. Halfway across the seating area I gave a sigh of relief, Salka had left the two kids and GG on their own. Coming up to the table I was about to speak when Greta looked up and laughed then said, “I thought it vas the early bird vho got the vorm, not the bunny”.

 

My ears! I’d forgotten they were still on my head!

 

Huffing a little at the ribbing I glared while Greta laughed. I was about to take Maria’s hand when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning I found myself face to face with Salka who all but growled at me, “what in the seven hells do you want?”. Turning my back and ignoring her completely I held out a hand for Maria, “come on Liebling, we’ll have lunch elsewhere today. Say thank you to Miss Garbo and Mrs Vertal”. Much to my chagrin though both kids and Greta alike protested at us leaving so with mutual hate-filled glares me and Salka sat at opposite ends of the table and tried to get along for once. The only relief during the inordinately long picnic lunch was both the looks I was sharing with Greta, looks that Salka didn't seem to notice. Luckily for me or I'm sure she would have used my guts for her garters. And the soft fingers trailing up and down my thigh, making my breathing quicken and my heart to hammer in my chest.

 

Damn Swede, getting me all worked up like that!

 

Gradually, as the afternoon wore on and turned a little cooler I was able to say my goodbyes and get Maria to the car, much to her obvious displeasure in the way she pouted at me and folded her arms; “it is of no use sulking Maria, we have to go home. I have to get ready for work tonight”. And I need to finish what Greta started I thought to myself, a tingling in my crotch making me press my thighs together a little to get some relief. Just as I finished speaking and getting her into the car I turned to find Greta leaning against the car beside me. “Vork again Lena? Maybe tomorrow you vill get the early vorm not the bird”. Laughing at her own wit she reached up and took hold of the headband I still wore and raised an eyebrow at me while giving me the most alluring smile I have ever seen, “If bunny is not too tired after your vork you vill find my door key on the ledge above the door”. Closing the distance between us at the obvious invitation i smiled and brushed a couple of fingers down one of her pale cheeks “perhaps you will be bunny’s last stop.. To bring an Easter egg of course”. Smirking myself I gave her a salute before opening my door and climbing in, through all the way home my mind was replaying the exchange while my knickers grew damp at the thoughts I was having. 

Getting home I let Maria run out into the garden while I greeted Jean, though every touch from hm I imagined was from Greta. I did pull away though before things could get to heated; I needed to shower and get to work. Stripping off in the bedroom I was distracted by the ;light in Greta’s bedroom flicking on. Grabbing my binoculars I peered through them and smirked as I saw her getting undressed, though I wasn’t expecting to catch her in the act of touching herself. Moaning softly at the scene before me I jumped and had to hide the glasses behind my back as Maria came running in to say goodbye to me before she had to go eat dinner. When I turned back I found Greta had moved from the bed and gone elsewhere. Swearing to myself I put the binoculars back in the drawer and hurried into the shower for a cold shower; I needed it after the little show I had seen.

 

At work that night most of the people who were working on the set during the day had gone home leaving only myself, my co-star, the director and a minimal amount of staff to do the filming. The rest of the team had been allowed home early that evening but for me, with the promise of what was to come, the hours stole by agonizingly slowly. Eventually the director declared that the scene was done and we could go home for Easter. Avoiding my co-star and the rest of the staff I hurried into my dressing room then looked at the rack of clothing; perhaps I could find something more suitable for a seduction then the dress I was wearing. Undressing herself and staring in the mirror she couldn’t help the flashbacks to the scene she’d witnessed in Greta’s bedroom; the way those fingers had deftly outlined the shape of that tight opening before trailing up to press against then tug at the hard little ball of nerves. Remembering each movement that Swede had made had my fingers lowering to my own sex and my fingers unconsciously copying each movement. Watching myself in the full length mirror I became aware of how my chest rose and fell, how my nipples were tight hard little pink buds screaming for attention as well. Before I lost my head though and rode my own fingers to my climax I pulled them away, albeit reluctantly. If I played it well tonight I would have those sweet creamy skinned fingers parting my lips and touching me in all the right places. 

Stepping into the shower I quickly washed away the thin film of sweat the blazing studio lights created then went to pick out my outfit; a thin silk shirt the colour of spring with white slacks. Drying myself I was about to pick up my underwear again when I smirked and stepped back again; maybe tonight I should go without underwear. Stepping into the slacks and zipping them against my heated skin I noticed that my nipples were still hard, a good thing I considered as I buttoned up the thin shirt and was rewarded with a perfect tantalizing view of my hard nipples poking through the fabric and of the shadowed view of the areola surrounding each nipple.

 

Putting on a jacket over the shirt i combed my fingers through my curls leaving them a little disarrayed then left for the short drive home and my Easter date with Greta. Pulling into the driveway I parked in front of my own house before reaching over to pull from the glove compartment that same set of bunny ears Greta had liked the day before. Setting them on my head I turned to the backseat where I’d hidden a basket of chocolate eggs for everyone. Selecting one of the biggest ones I killed the engine then slid out of the car, my heels ringing against the concrete as I did. Except for that noise it was completely still and quiet. 

Sashaying my way to next door’s front door I easily found the key as instructed and, glancing around, pulled of a single stem of the red rose before entering the house. Calling out softly I made my way to where a pool of light was visible from the open door to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen I put down on the island the easter egg I had bought then stopped to watch as a flabbergasted woman paused with her coffee halfway to her mouth before dropping it on the floor. Holding out the flower while trying to not laugh at the dropped coffee or Greta’s expression I gave her my most alluring smile “You did tell me where to find the key Liebling”. I don’t think I have ever seen Greta looking more adorable, or alluring, right then as her topaz blue orbs found my own grey-blue ones while she stuttered, “I vasn’t sure you vas going to use it!”.

 

Instead of answering, or even listening, to Greta as she spoke some more, I instead let my gaze wander unashamedly over the brunette in frnt of me, noticing she wore only a blacl lace shirt and was very obviously naked beneath it, her long legs bare for my greedy eyed gaze. Letting my gaze move back up from those legs to Greta’s chest I smiled wickedly as I noticed how beneath the thin lace those wonderful rosebud nipples were definitely hard. Lifting my gaze higher I noticed how Greta was staaring at me, her eyes taking in the soft white slacks i wore with an almost transparent yellow shirt..and no bra beneath it. I could feel how my own nipples had already hardened and I wondered now if perhaps my own nipples were as much n display as the vision before me.

 

Tearing her gaze away from mine for a moment as she spotted the egg and red rose Greta picked it up and smiled happily, “you got my favorite. Thank you”. Glancing around at me again with those big blue eyes twinkling Greta leaned forward and brushed her lips across mine. It was supposed to be a chaste friendly kiss but I had other ideas. Before she could move away again though my arms were already around her neck with my fingers tangling into those dark curls as I pulled her in close to me and kissed her soundly. At first our kiss was gentle and tender but it soon grew in urgency, Greta’s fingers grasping onto my blonde curls I could feel were trembling as I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me while I deepened the kiss; my tongue forcing entrance to her mouth while I plundered and probed her mouth with my tongue, my teeth nipping and pulling at her rosebud lips.

 

Pulling back just enough to take a breath I smiled softly at Greta as I slowly slipped my hand under the brunette beauty’s shirt, and ran my fingers along her side. A few soft giggles escaped the Swede as my long fingernails tickled her skin, which faded together into a breathy moan as I drew my hand across Greta’s abdomen and nimbly fingered the buttons of her blouse. “I vas v-vrong it is not the early b-bird vho g-gets the vo-vorm but the b-bunny” Greta managed to gasp out, stifling a wail as my dextrous fingers swiftly worked at the buttons on her blouse. Chcukling then I smiked “it is easter liebling..”.

 

Gasping softly at the coil of desire settling between my own thighs I moved my hands higher to cup and knead through the brunette’s clothing those lovely full pert breasts as my kisses now moved from those full lips over the brunette’s bottom jaw until I was catching one earlobe with my teeth, my breath hot against that ear as I did so. Walking them both backwards until Greta’s back hit the wall behind them I smiled a naughty smile, “turn around for me liebchen” I husked, my hands already moving lower over her body. Gasping again with arousal, Greta shook her head stubbornly, “Not here Lena.. take me to bed..”.

 

I all but growled at the coquettishness of the younger woman, lifting a hand and pushing my headband to a jauntier angle on my head, my blonde curls gleming in the light. Greta was making it difficult to not ravage her where we stood, while I felt that tingling stirring in my lower stomach, a wetness soaking through the material of my white slacks as my desire grew to new heights. Reaching out and catching the younger actress’s wrist in my hand, none too gently, I ascended the stairs, stopping when we reached the top landing to let Greta catch up. Letting her go ahead to show me where her bedroom was I openly admired the way that shirt only just carressed the top of her ass. Once in the bedroom I took no time in turning the brunette against the nearest wall under an open window and once again ran my hands over the beauty in front of me, my fingers finding easily those already hard nipples poking through the black lace shirt that Greta was wearing.

 

Wanting to feel my hands on her skin though it wasn’t enough and so my hands tore at the shirt sending the buttons flying this way and that until Greta was naked in front of me. Twin gasps and soft moans filled the room as Greta felt her waxed smooth womanhood bared to the cool breeze, her hot wetness only growing as she felt my two fingers pressing along the length of her pussy's slit. The pressure increased slightly and then, when my fingers twisted a little, one slipped past the edges of her labia into the wet heat within. 

 

Greta shivered, her thighs shook and her breath hitched in her throat as soon as my fingers sank into her wet heat sending flashes of heat through her body to settle in her lower stomach making her utter soft little moans and bite on her lip. Rocking her hips onto my fingers, Greta’s eyebrows knitted together as the pleasure began to mount. Resting her forehead on her arm and grinding down her hips onto my gently rubbing fingers, her hands scrabbled against the wall until finally she caught hold of the window frame and gripped tight, making her knuckles turn white from the force of her grip. “Åh min söta himmel” Greta mewled in her own language before turning her head to look for my lips, parting her own as she left out soft moans and trembling sighs."Lena, that feels so nice." The words were whispered between sharp intakes of breath, no matter how much she tried to hold off the impending orgasm, she couldn't. Bearing down on the fingers as they drove into her again Greta trembled in my arms, holding her breath and closing her eyes as the first wave of pleasure erupted followed by another and another until she was panting and crying my name in breathy moans.

 

Turning as the orgasm faded Greta reached out a shaking hand and caught hold of my slacks, her nimble fingers reaching to undo the button holding them together even as she was dipping her head to circle her tongue around one already hard nipple poking through the thin silk of the shirt I was wearing. Closing my eyes I gasped and muttered in my own language, the English forgotten in the heat of the moment, “das fühlt sich so schön”. Opening my eyes again to reveal how lust darkened my stormy coloured gaze was I spoke again, this time with my words huskier than normal from the force of my arousal, "Greta...liebling.." Greta, I knew, had always liked the way her name sounded coming from my lips even when not in the ethos of pleasure it held such a purring tone but when it was gasped out in the heat of desire it made her melt the same now as it had then. Her fingertips traced gentle patterns on my soft skin, smiling without realising she actually was doing so as she felt my skin tremble beneath her soft touches as they moved lower. Stroking her fingers up and down in a slow steady rhythm Greta slid her fingers so that she could also circle my already hard ball of nerves with her fingertip before moving lower and wasting no time in sinking two of her fingers into my tight welcoming pussy. Breathing out a held breath at the feeling of those tight walls pulling her fingers in deeper she obliged and sank them all the more inside the woman in front of her. Widening my eyes I moaned loudly and stumbled backwards into the console table behind me; my legs were trembling so much they couldn't hold me up anymore. Gazing into those topaz eyes as I rolled my hips into the touches I smiled “divine! perfekt! don't stop, oh, please don't stop Liebling".

 

"I have no intention of stopping." Purred words into her lover's ear and her lips brushing the soft skin there as she let her fingers moisten with my arousal before moving them slowly at first then with more vigour, never forgetting that I liked the touches to be a little rougher than gentle, so she gave me what I needed and wanted, thrusting her fingers in and out and dragging them over my satin walls. Moving slightly to hook her foot behind her lover's knee and pull those mile-long legs apart wider to help accommodate a third finger which slipped inside without a struggle. "I von't stop, Lena, not until you're trembling," Though I was already doing so, she had no intention of stopping she was far too lost in the moment of the breathy sighs and those warm silk walls hugging her fingers, the smell of sex and their hot bodies pressed close together. Lowering her head to lather her lover's breasts in kisses and biting on one collarbone a little harder than needed until she moved low enough to suck one delicate nipple into her mouth biting on it and tugging with her teeth, wanting to hear her lover whimper.

 

Obliging the younger woman I trembled and whimpered, my breath coming in ragged gasps as the little tugs to my nipple turned harsher, and the nips drew a spot or two of blood. Tipping my head back I pressed myself down all the more onto those fingers as my body arched and writhed under the skilled fingers of my lover. Time after time, as wave after wave of pleasure broke over me, I screamed out my release, my cries being a mixture of Greta’s name and just the sounds of a woman being satisfied.

Crumpling to the carpet I lay there, my breathing ragged pants as I opened glazed eyes to look at the brunette. Reaching for her I smiled and sat up a little, “Liebling..”. It was all I said before lips were pressed together again in a hot kiss, though this time there was none of the demands and just soft sighs alone with the gentle touches of lovers exploring each other. Breathing out a sigh and smiling happily I looked at Greta, “Happy Easter Liebling”.


End file.
